gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Amiibo Suggestions
Well Amiibo has certainly made history w/ Nintendo after their launch back in 2014. While Shovel Knight is the first third party series to have its own Amiibo series (not counting the third party characters that was in the Smash 4 series), there are chances for other third party indies to have their own Amiibos. Yet we have ideas for other Nintendo properties to have their own series after Super Mario, Splatoon, Chibi-Robo and Animal Crossing had their own after the Smash series. Mighty No.9 * Beck * Call Yooka-Laylee *Yooka-Laylee Shantae * Shantae * Risky Boots * Sky and Wrench * Bolo * Ammo Barren * Rottytops * Human Rottytops Poker Night: Champion Edition * Hubert Test * Mr. Sunshine * Lou Stizion * Grimmy * Taco-Man * Mr. Pumpers * Momma * Mr. Bean * Trowzer * Call Legendary Starfy * Starfy * Moe * Mermaid * Mermaid (Human form) * Pearl Sprite Yo-Kai Watch * Nate * Katie * Whisper * Jibanyan * Mangimutt * Sweetcheeks * Baku Boom Beach * Dr. T Wii series * Bigtop and MC Ballyhoo (Mario Party 8) * False Zelda w/ Dark Cannon (Super Smash Brothers Brawl) * King K. Rool w/ Scepter (Mario Super Sluggers) * Magolor (Kirby: Return to Dreamland) * Baby Peach in Duck Bike (Mario Kart Wii) * Shake King (Wario Land: Shake-it) * King Hippo w/ Man-Hole Cover (Punch-Out!) * Princess Penny (Dokapon Kingdom) * Champion Bomber (Bomberman Land) * Nimue (Sonic and The Black Knight) DS Series * Dry Bones in Kart (Mario Kart DS) * Max Flexer (Kirby Mass Attack) * Baby in Bubble (Yoshi Island DS) * Diddy Kong in Kart (Diddy Kong Racing DS) * Fly Guy w/ Ball (Mario Hoops 3 on 3) * Mermaid (Legendary Starfy) * Waddle Doo Ball (Kirby: Canvas Curse) * Cap'n Boom (Bomberman Land Touch) * Taizo Hori (Dig Dug: Digging Strike) * Dr. Regal (MegaMan: Battle Network 5: Double Team) GBA Series * Lyn (Fire Emblem) * Luigi in Kart w/ Shy Guy on him (Mario Kart: Super Circuit) * Jill (Drill Dozer) * Dark Meta-Knight (Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland) * DK in Barrel Cannon (Mario Tennis: Advance Tour) * Nyami in Kart (Konami Krazy Racers) * Maylu Sakuari (MegaMan: Battle Network) * Anna in Puffy Dress (Mr. Driller G) * Metabee (Medabots: Medabee) GameCube Series * Toad & Toadette in Kart (Mario Kart: Double Dash) * Wiggler w/ Tennis Racket (Mario Power Tennis) * King Dedede on Wheelie (Kirby Air Ride) * Toon Zelda (Wind Waker) * King Boo (Luigi's Mansion) * Peach in Summer Gown (Super Mario Sunshine) * Louie (Pikmin 2) * A group of Pikmin covering up the entire base (Pikmin) * Shy Guy w/ Bat (Mario Baseball) * Koopa Troopa w/ Club (Mario Golf: World Tour) * Princess Pitts (Chibi-Robo) * Crazy Hand (Super Smash Brothers: Melee) * Goombella (Paper Mario and The Thousand Year Door) * Billy Hatcher * I-Ninja Poker Night HD Collection * Reginald Van Winslow * Max * Strong Bad * Heavy-Weapons Guy * Tycho Brahe * Brock Sampson * Claptrap * Ash Williams * Sam * GlaDOS Virtual Boy Series *Harry (Teleroboxer) *Wario (Virtual Boy Wario Land) *Chalvo (Bound High!) *Nester (Nester's Funky Bowling) *Bomberman (Panic Bomber) *Peatron (Space Squash) Category:Amibo